Season 4: A New Destiny
by rsb90
Summary: Piper and Cole are dead. Phoebe has been given evil powers. Prue at first is left alone with Leo. However after reuniting with Phoebe and given advice by Grams, the two sisters must figure out what to do. Alternate Season 4
1. On The Run

**On The Run**

An angry Prudence Halliwell fought her way out of the hospital. After being nearly shot herself by the SWAT teams after her she decided to drive away somewhere to hide. She had a reality to face. Piper was dead. Phoebe, Cole, and Leo were stuck in the Underworld. And the Magical Realm had been exposed. She happen to notice on a TV on the way out of the hospital where Piper died that the Manor was going to be raided by police and other legal officials soon.

She cast a spell that brought the Book of Shadows to her, after she drove to the lake where her mother had drowned. It was the only place that they wouldn't be able to find her. At least that's how it would be for now. She called Darryl.

"Darryl Morris" he answered.

"It's Prue" said Prue

"Prue!" "Where are you? Right now you are in a lot of danger." he replied

"Yeah I know, Piper's dead." said Prue still crying.

"Look Prue, I really don't know what I can do for you right now. I mean this is something way beyond anybody's control." said Darryl.

"Look all I need to know is what's going on right now, with the Manor and everything." said Prue. "I saw that it was going to be raided."

"All I know right now is that the police are in major debate over searching the Manor." said Darryl. "The problem is that they're afraid that whatever you guys had killed on TV is going to come back and hurt them."

"What exactly are they looking for anyway!?" "What do they want or expect to find?" asked Prue getting angrier. "Broomsticks, pointed hats and a black caldron that we brew potions in?"

"I really don't know." replied Darryl. "I think they want to know more about you guys and by searching the Manor they think they'll find something."

"Well right now I really don't know what the hell I'm going to do." "Piper is dead. Gone." "And Phoebe, Leo and Cole are still in the Underworld." "Right now I'm just going to wait where I'm at right now until I hear from them." "All I need to know is if it will be safe to go back to the Manor." said Prue

"It probably won't be." said Darryl. "I spoke to my Captain, he said that the Manor was being raided by some of the crazy people that were crowding around your street." "The police had to go in there and there were some casualties because one officer who went in with a team said there was a bunch of men there hurling balls of light and killing people with them." He said that the house looked like a tornado went through it.

Great, thought Prue. "Please keep me posted, right now I'm going to try to see if I can't find a way to bring Phoebe and the guys back from the Underworld." "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright bye." said Darryl.

"Bye." Prue replied and they both hung up.

Prue knew that things were going to change. The Power of Three otherwise know as the Charmed Ones were now dead. And as far as she knew both of her sisters could be dead and not just one. While Prue sat in her car thinking and pondering what she should do, Leo orbed right outside her door.

"Leo!" Prue screamed. "Where the hell have you been?" "Why hasn't time reset itself?"

"Right now I don't know what we're going to do Prue!" Leo yelled back. "Cole is dead too."

"What?" said Prue in shock. "What about Phoebe is she okay?"

"It depends on how you define okay." replied Leo. "Right now she's being turned to evil."

"Wait a minute then, how come time hasn't been restored?" asked Prue

"Well Phoebe made a deal with him." said Leo "She vowed that she would serve evil if the Source reversed time."

"Well then why the hell hasn't time reversed itself?" asked Prue who was still furious.

"Because Phoebe has to be turned to evil in order for it to work." replied Leo "You see Tempus tried casting the spell but he ended up dying in the process because he was weak." "However once Phoebe is awakened from her slumber during which the evil transformation occurs, it will twist her powers so that she will be able to manipulate time." "You see Phoebe's premonition powers allow her to see not only the future but the past as well. The evil that's taking her over is making that power so that she will be able to actually manipulate time."

"So what do we do then?" said Prue now shouting again

"I don't know." "Right now actually we should wait it out until time reverses itself, and then you and Piper can save Phoebe." said Leo

"That is our only shot, it'd better work." said Prue


	2. Rough Road

**A Rough Road**

Phoebe laid on a bed in a special room in the Underworld. Monitored by the Source's best guards. She laid in a deep, deep sleep. However unaware to the Source, and even the Oracle he used to see the future with, Phoebe fought to make sure that she would stay on the side of good. In her dreams Patty and Grams appeared to her. At first she was a little confused as to why she was sleeping and what had gone on. Patty and Grams explained to her that she was being turned evil and that Piper was dead. Strangely, even though the fact Piper was now dead, Phoebe was sad but ready to continue fighting to avenge her death.

"What am I supposed to do?" said Phoebe "I knew I shouldn't have made that deal with the Source, how stupid could I have been?" "Do you guys realize that I'm going to forget everything when I get out of this dream?"

"That's why were here though!" said Patty

"What you don't realize Phoebe, is that by allowing us to appear to you in your dream that you haven't given into evil." said Grams "The only thing is that when you awaken you'll have evil powers which the temptation to be evil will be greater."

"I don't understand still. I mean they put me in this sleep and are turning me so how can I still be good?" asked Phoebe

"Well if they could turn you evil just by a spell it wouldn't be free will." said Patty

"You have a choice in this world, and it's funny because the Source has overlooked that." said Grams "He must've forgotten that you can still choose to be good." "He'll have a rude awakening when he realizes that he gave you evil powers but you still serve good."

"Well I kinda want to wake up now." said Phoebe "That way if I have evil powers I'll be able to use them to fight my way out of the Underworld."

"Well then you will soon." said Grams "But Patty and I must go then if you are. Remember that the more you have your evil magic that the greater the temptation it'll be to become evil." "I do have some connections _"up there"_ so I'll see if the Elders can put a spell to relinquish the powers in the Book of Shadows."

"Alright so will I awaken when you leave?" asked Phoebe

"Yes you will." said Patty

Both Patty and Penny Halliwell said goodbye to Phoebe and they disappeared in the bright lights that they usually come and go in. No more than a few seconds later Phoebe had

awakened in the chamber that she had been laying in.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up." said one of the guards. "Get up." He said.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do." replied Phoebe nonchalantly.

With that she held out her hand and immediately the demon had disintegrated into the flames around him. Shocked Phoebe put her hands down and after she sat and thought another guard had tried to restrain her after witnessing what happened. She killed him the same way she did the other demon. After killing a couple more demons that were in charge of protecting the chambers, she flamed out of the Underworld to escape to Prue. She flamed right in front of Prue's car and as soon as Prue saw her she got out and said to her, "I know they've got you under a spell Phoebe but I'm not going to let them keep you evil." said Prue. She raised her hand and sent Phoebe flying.

"Prue!" said Phoebe. "I know I've got evil powers but I swear I'm not evil!" "I've got the powers but I've been fighting it, trust me you can ask Grams and mom if you don't believe me they know!" "I spoke to them!"

"Okay, you have evil powers and you're not evil, like that makes any sense." said Prue

"Look it's difficult to explain but because of free will I didn't have to become evil because I chose to go good and the Source overlooked it gave me the powers anyway." said Phoebe "Grams said she was going to try and have the Elders put in a spell that would take back the evil powers."

"I still don't think you're telling the truth!" said Prue defiantly.

"Look Prue, you have to believe me I promise right now I came here to help fix this mess." replied Phoebe "Where's Leo?"

Leo orbed in just after Phoebe had asked.

"Good you're here." said Leo "The Elders said that they're going to put in that spell to relinquish your evil powers, but not until you use them to fix the exposure."

"And to bring Piper back." replied Prue

"That's the problem though." said Leo sadly. "For some reason, time won't be reversed since Phoebe wasn't given that power in the first place." "However she can manipulate most events that have occurred in recent events." "The Elders said that time cannot be reversed anyway since it is Pipers...time." he said quietly

"What!?" said Prue and Phoebe in unison

"You mean to tell me that I have the power to change event in history, EXCEPT the death of my sister." said Phoebe angrily "How is that fair?"

"Look, she was my wife Phoebe!" replied Leo "I am just as angry as you are!"

"Still it doesn't make sense!" yelled Prue "What about Cole, I bet he can be brought back from the dead since obviously everyone wants the Charmed Ones to be dead and have a powerful demon running around."

"Actually that cannot be changed either." replied Leo

"Why not!?" asked Phoebe

"To be totally honest, they don't even know why, it's just that is what Destiny has said to them and they can't interfere with that." said Leo

"What do you mean Destiny?" asked Prue

"Right I don't think you guys had known about the Angel of Destiny." replied Leo "I should say angels since there are many of them." "Well, the Angels of Destiny oversee and protect the Grand Design." "Somehow losing Piper and Cole is part of your destiny."

"Right and living in hiding from the world and always on the run from demons since we no longer have the power of three to kill them, what a fantastic destiny." said Prue still angry at the situation

"Apparently your destiny isn't over." said a voice

"Grams?" said Prue and Phoebe in unison

Grams had appeared in front of them on right where they were on the lake.

"I know this is a difficult time for all of you." said Grams "But I do know it's meant to be" "You still have your Charmed Destiny to follow."

"How?" asked Phoebe "The power of three is nonexistent without Piper and you know that!" "How can we go on fighting demons now, especially since the whole world knows about us now?"

"No one said this was going to be easy." said Grams "You will go on as witches, and you will come to find out in good time that the Charmed Ones still exist. I can't say how, why or answer anything right now." "You need to find out on your own."


	3. The Other Sister

**The Other Sister**

Paige Matthews sat at her desk working diligently when her friend Lilah had come over to her desk and asked her about the Halliwell sisters.

"Isn't it the strangest thing?" said Lilah

"Yeah, it's funny because I had thought I was related to them for about a minute, I'm kinda glad that didn't work out that way." replied Paige

"I guess on the news they said that the three of them are missing now." said Lilah

"Missing? I thought they were shot or something by the police?" said Paige

"Well, apparently the sister who owns P3 is dead because she was shot by some crazy lady." "But evidently Phoebe was no where to be found before Prue and Piper took off for the hospital and Prue apparently fought her way out of there with her powers or magic or whatever." said Lilah

"You know it's weird because I never would've thought something like that would be real." said Paige

"You're telling me. In a way I think it's kinda cool. I mean I don't understand how they're bad in anyway since look at how old they are." "They probably have been witches for years and if they have been then how come all of sudden they are being publicized now?" said Lilah

"Well I guess if they aren't hurting anyone it's not a big deal." said Paige

_Back at the lake in Mrs. Johnson's cabin_

I'm glad nobody is staying here or anything." said Phoebe "This place makes a good hideout."

"Yeah, well we're going to have to move on sooner or later because we won't be able to stay hidden here forever." said Prue "Shax and then anybody else out there to get us will find us eventually."

"You know, since we might be staying here for awhile don't you think we should go back to the Manor to get some of our stuff?" asked Phoebe

"Phoebe you've got to be kidding, the Manor is being searched and raided like crazy not to mention demons have attack some of the innocents that went inside." replied Prue "It's probably demon central by now."

Phoebe looked on thoughtfully. "Leo, did the Elders ever mention when or how I'm going to be able to change history?" asked Phoebe

"No, I'd think you'd be able to do it whenever you want." replied Leo "After all the power is inside of you." "However, I'm glad you didn't yet because there are some things you will need to be warned about before you do this." he explained. "First of all, you should try and get a premonition to see if the Manor has been raided, or overtaken by demons." "And also, you must be warned that the Underworld, yourselves, and any evil up here will still know what really happened." "They will be aware of the change however."

"So what do we do if demons are in the Manor, we can't just charge in and start fighting right away especially if there are many demons already there." said Prue "We're down a power without Piper and-"

"Wait a minute Prue, of course we can fight them." said Phoebe "You're forgetting that I do have other powers within me so we'll be able to fight them." "And after we reclaim back the Manor we can change history to erase our exposure."

"Okay, there is still one problem." said Prue in a soft voice. "How are we to continue on without Piper?"

"I don't know Prue, I can't answer that." said Leo quietly "But there has got to be something going on that Grams and Patty haven't said." "Why else would they say your destiny still awaits?"

_Back at South Bay Social Services_

Paige Matthews walked out of Social Services to her car. The parking lot was empty except for all the cars that belonged to the employees. As she was starting to approach her bright green colored Volkswagen Beetle, there was a great gust of wind that knocked her car keys out of her hands.

"Damn it!" said Paige as she quickly picked up her keys.

She turned around and saw a tornado like object approaching her which formed into Shax.

"What the hell?" said Paige surprised

Shax yelled and sent a blast of wind towards her and just before it hit her she froze him. She had her eyes closed but had her hands up sort of like Piper's gesture to freeze. She opened them and looked around astonished and amazed at what had happened. She didn't waste any time. Quickly Paige ran to her car and drove off. Shax unfroze and looked around. He had news to report to the Source. The news is that the Charmed Ones may not be dead after all.


End file.
